Modern Comics Vol 1 52
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * a high official of the international committee for world peace and honor Antagonists: * The Vulture, Outlaw Tyrant of the Desert ** his outlaws Other Characters: * Frontier Fort Garrison ** Major Roquard * Caravan Merchants Locations: * World Peace & Honor HQ * * Desert ** Last Frontier Fort Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s * kit-built Blackhawk | Writer2_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler2_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker2_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle2 = Ezra: "Ex-Army Dog" | Synopsis2 = Ezra's new dog likes to untie knots. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Myrna Moore * Rollo Grant Animals: * Ezra's Grandfather's Ex-Army Dog, * Rajah, playful circus lion Antagonists: * Bing Bang Brophy * Carnival Acrobat Other Characters: * Carnival Lion Tamer Locations: * Manorville | Writer3_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler3_1 = Al Stahl | Inker3_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle3 = Death Patrol: "Ride to the Moon" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Boris ** Junior ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Yogi Locations: * Amusement Park Vehicles: * Death Patrol's Airplanes | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Will Bragg: "Effy Gissel" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Mahoulahan * Effy Gissel * Fire Chief Swenson Locations: * Mrs. Mahoulahan's Boarding House Vehicles: * Hook-and-ladder Firetruck | Writer5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker5_1 = Bernard Dibble | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Doughboy: "Times Have Changed!" | Synopsis5 = Johnny makes a pest of himself and ends up in jail. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Johnny Doughboy Other Characters: * Salty Beach Policewoman Locations: * City of Salty Beach | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle6 = Choo Choo: "School of Dramatics" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Other Characters: * Pinky Walters, student * Sally, student * Mr. Morris, producer * Shirley, Cherry's cousin Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler7_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker7_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle7 = Ex-Private Dogtag: "The Vacuum Cleaner Thieves" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ex-Pvt. Dogtag Antagonists: * Brains * Oggie * Needles Nulty * Dippy Other Characters: * Cop Locations: * Burpton ** Busby Jewel Shoppe Items: * Brains's super vacuum cleaner | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** At home on Blackhawk Island, Hendrickson smokes cigarettes and Andre likes to relax with a cold stein of beer. ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for the tenth time, , , , , , , , , , and with a handgun. ** On missions, the Blackhawks pack side-arms, and some carry submachine guns. ** The 4th panel of the 13th page shows one bad guy getting shot thru the head, close up, from the exit-wound side. ** Blackhawk punches the Vulture in the face, hard enough to break his neck. * Last issue for Death Patrol by Al Stahl. * Last issue for Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** "Curse of the Mayans" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}